This invention relates to a dirt remover suitable for the removal of dirt floating, suspended or settling in water tanks such as swimming pools and water storage tanks.
Large water tanks such as swimming pools and water storage tanks which are generally installed outdoors are in most cases left uncovered because of their particular uses and their invevitable possession of large openings. Thus, they have the disadvantage that falling leaves and various forms of dirt drift into the tanks and pollute the water held therein. Particularly in the case of swimming pools, hair from swimmers, loose threads from swimmers' suits and the like frequently pollute the water held therein.
Because of such pollution, swimming pools and water storage tanks which are required to retain the quality of their water above a fixed level are provided with means of purification capable of cyclically filtering water to remove dirt together with defiling matter. The dirt of light weight which floats on the water surface and the dirt of heavy weight which settles to the water bottom fail to mingle into the circular flow of water and defy effective removal by such means as are adapted to remove the dirt from the water being circulated therethrough. For this reason, there has been often followed a practice of scooping the dirt in the water tank with a bag-shaped net attached to the leading end of a handle. Conventional scooping devices of this kind have a circular frame attached to the end of a handle and a net hung from the frame. They are, accordingly, capable of removing the dirt floating on the water surface or suspended in the water but are unsuitable for scooping the dirt settling to the bottom of the water tank. Particularly the dirt consisting of fine particles such as hair from human bodies and loose threads from suits which occur in swimming pools and the dirt of high specific gravity consisting of pebbles and broken iron pieces are considered hardly capable of being scooped by such conventional means.
This invention relates to a dirt remover developed in a view of such true state of affairs. An object of the invention is to provide a dirt remover adapted so as to permit ready removal of not only the dirt floating on the water surface and suspended in the water but also the dirt settling to the water bottom in water tanks. Another object of the present invention is to provide a dirt remover capable of safely scooping the dirt settling to the tank bottom without scratching the paint applied to coat the bottom or inflicting any injury to the bottom surface.